Heroína
by Fanny Taka
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Hermione hubiese muerto en su segundo curso a causa del Basilisco?


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**_E_**_**ste fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

Veo a todo el mundo reunirse frente a mi cuerpo, segundos después todos me miran con diferentes sentimientos emociones: lástima, con sorpresa, tristeza, con ganas de llorar o de irse lo más rápido —de hecho unos lo hicieron— que pueden dado que nadie quiere estar ahí, pero no pueden, es su curiosidad la que los llevó a verme en aquel deplorable estado y no los culpo: mi cuerpo estaba completamente pálido como si no tuviera ni una gota de sangre que circulara en el, mis ojos bien abiertos que parecen estar muy idos en conjunto con mis manos extendidas... como si hubiera intentado defender algo antes de morir; cosa que sí hice, ¿a quién? A Clearwater, una chica de Ravenclaw; yo me encaminaba en dirección a la biblioteca porque minutos atrás tuve una hipótesis de quién o, mejor dicho, qué podría estar causando los ataques, pensaba que probablemente sería un basilisco debido a que era el único animal que encajaba perfectamente con lo que ya había acontecido y al no conocer más sobre esa bestia... quiero decir serpiente me iba a ir con Madame Prince.

Tristemente nunca les dije sobre mi descubrimiento. ¿Por qué? Porque cuando iba saliendo, corriendo, de la biblioteca me topé con Clearwater quien estaba muerta de miedo, cuando le pregunté a qué se debía me informó que oyó algo espeluznante en las tuberías, que sonaba como un siseo de esos que hacen las serpientes. No había duda, me dije, era el basilisco; la tranquilice tan veloz como pude diciéndole que nada nos pasaría, que estaríamos bien... fue una desgracia que solamente se aplicara para ella. Todavía recuerdo ese momento: en el que actúe como toda una Griffindor.

_Acababa de descubrir la verdad del basilisco: esa serpiente mata con tan solo mirarte con sus ojos ambarinos sin embargo me quedé con la duda de por qué nadie había muerto si debieron haberlo mirado directo a sus orbes, repasé los hechos: primero fue la señora Norris que quedó petrificada, había un charco de agua dónde la gata fue hallada; el segundo petrificado fue Creewey que poseía en sus manos su cámara fotográfica, seguramente para tomar una foto de Harry; el tercero fue Flin-Fletcher en conjunto con Nick Casi Decapitado, ambos estaban en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts y lo aterrados fue ¡qué convirtieran en piedra a un fantasma! Eso no tenía sentido alguno... en ese momento un "clic" sonó en mi cabeza ya que descubrí la respuesta: ¡ninguno de ellos lo vio directamente! La señora Norris vio el reflejo de los ojos del basilisco por el charco de agua, Creewey a través de su cámara ¡y el último a través de Nick Casi Decapitado! Quien no murió porque... bueno, ya estaba en ese estado... sería ilógico que volviese a quedar en ese estado._

_Con esa comprensión me decidí en ir con Ron y Harry para contarles todo lo que logré averiguar, me fui velozmente de donde me localizaba; posteriormente me encontré con Clearwater._

_—Granger —me dijo por lo bajo, casi tartamudeando—, ¿sabes qué fue ese... horrible... chirrido que se oyó por las tuberías? —estaba espantada y tuve el presentimiento de que querría desaparecer de ahí— Sonó a un siseo, como el de las serpientes, estoy aterrada Granger —prácticamente temblaba mientras charlaba conmigo._

_—No pasa nada..._

_—Penélope Clearwater —se presentó ante mi con sumas ganas de correr como si estuviera en un maratón._

_—... Clearwater, estaremos bien, verás como salimos ilesas de esto —le sonreí con algo de prisa ¡no podía perder ni un minuto, el tiempo es oro en esta circunstancia!_

_Ni bien terminé la oración cuando ambas oímos el sonido de antes, que con cada segundo se hacía más y más fuerte; piensa rápido Hermione, debes encontrar una manera para darles la información, me dije mentalmente. En un micro segundo ideé un plan para lograrlo pero existía un ligero contratiempo: una viviría y la otra terminaría petrificada; me decanté porque fuese yo, cosa que no dudé para nada._

_—¡Clearwater! —grité para llamar su atención ya que ella había salido corriendo de donde estábamos. La susodicha se volteó con el temor presente de antes— Toma este papel y pase lo que pase no lo sueltes; tómalo y huye... huye y no mires atrás, si escuchas otras vez ese sonido cierra los ojos hasta que desaparezca, ¿entendido, Clearwater? —yo también me estaba desesperando._

_—Pero, qué te pasará a ti —exasperé en ese momento._

_El chirrido se hizo más fuerte... demasiado a ciencia cierta._

_Rayos, pensé abatida, se me acabó el tiempo. En un movimiento rápido —y sabiendo lo que me pasaría— le tiré el espejo a Clearwater, quien lo atrapó poniéndolo frente a sus ojos, extendí mis brazos de lado a lado; segundos pasaron hasta que —por medio de un agujero que estaba cerca de la pared— ojeé unos ojos grandes amarillos. Estos me miraban a mi, fijamente, instantáneamente sentí como las fuerzas me dejaban rápidamente. Era algo nuevo. Perder la vida de esa manera pero no me arrepentí ¿por qué? Porque morí como una heroína._

Ahora veo como Ron y Harry lloran frente a mi tumba en el mundo muggle, claro que mis padres también ya que perdieron a su única hija sin embargo —gracias a Clearwater— supieron que morí protegiéndola; fue muy agridulce para ellos, al final todos se fueron y me refiero a mis amigos tanto muggles como magos y mis padres. Me quedé observando mi tumba junto a la inscripción en ella.

_Hermione Jane Granger._

_19 de septiembre de 1979 — 20 de junio de 1991._

_Grandiosa hija y estupenda alumna, nunca olvides que te amaremos estés donde estés y que en nuestros corazones tu recuerdo permanecerá siempre ardiendo. ¡Nunca te olvidaremos, Hermione! ¡Te amamos!_

Derramé lágrimas desde la primera vez que la leí, que fue cuando la tallaron en la lápida, y ahora que es en mi funeral; me siento triste al saber que ya no estaré con nadie, me volví a quedar sola pero no me importa, sé que lo hice por una buena. Gracias a mi sacrificio Ron en cierta manera superó su miedo a las arañas, lo sé porque hace años el fue al Bosque Prohibido a buscarlas; me enorgullecí en gran manera, ese chico que posee la sensibilidad de una piedra ha ido madurando con el pasar de los años.

Ahora, veinticuatro años después de mi muerte, veo como mis viejos amigos encaminan a sus hijos hacia el anden nueve y tres cuartos. Los vi crecer y enfrentar diversas iniquidades, lloré varias veces por la impotencia que me embargaba al conocer que nada podría hacer para ayudarlos, también por las muertes que hubieron que me dejaron con el corazón roto: el hipogrifo; el padrino de Harry, Sirius Black, quien resultó ser inocente del crimen que "cometió" cuando mi amigo era un bebé; Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks; el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore; ¡Fred Weasley!; Colin Creewey, entre tantas que hubieron, sobre todo en el apogeo de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Y otras que sí me alegraron, un ejemplo es Bellatrix Lestrange, bien que se merecía morir a manos de Neville; al final obtuvo su venganza... una agridulce, originalmente iba a ser la señora Weasley quien la mataría por el comentario jocoso que lanzó mientras peleaban —fue sobre la muerte de su hijo— mas la lugarteniente de Voldemort reaccionó rápido y la mató frente a Ginny, la pobre aún se culpa por eso al igual que George, solo que éste por el fallecimiento de su gemelo.

Diré algunas cosas que noté sobre mis amigos, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, que acontecieron posterior a mi ida del mundo de los vivos.

Primero hablaré sobre Harry: él está felizmente casado con Astoria Greengrass, ahora Potter, una chica Slytherin hasta la médula que no era purista de sangre; se conocieron al finalizar la Segunda Guerra Mágica cuando la hallaron —Harry y Ron— en el Bosque Prohibido inconsciente, entablaron una amistad que con el tiempo pasó a noviazgo y por último al matrimonio, le costó ser aceptado por Daphne pero al final se terminaron llevando bien ¡más que bien! me atrevería a decir. Tiene tres hermosos hijos. El mayor es James Sirius Potter, ese chico resultó ser un tan Slytherin como su madre con la mínima diferencia de que heredó el carácter burlesco del padre de mi amigo, le saca unas hermosas canas verdes a la profesora McGonagall por sus bromistas; pese a eso lleva buenas notas, cosa que no me sorprende ya que sino su madre lo castigaría hasta la mayoría de edad.

El segundo es Albus Severus Potter; él es un orgulloso Ravenclaw, bueno en el quidditch y en Transformaciones, su puesto es el de cazador y heredó el yo-no-busco-los-problemas-ellos-me-encuentran de su padre —aún recuerdo cuando los pillaron in fraganti en el baño de Myrtle, fue un poema total su cara— es un prefecto. La última es Lily Luna Potter; una grandiosa Griffindor, ella es muy inteligente y bonita, pero ni es ni prefecta ni la más hermosa de Hogwarts, le encanta el quidditch pero no lo práctica —de hecho el único que lo hace es Albus— y es la mejor amiga de Scorpius Malfoy.

Ya concluí con Harry ahora voy con Ron.

Él se casó con una de las gemelas Patil, que no recuerdo cuál fue la que murió en la Segunda Guerra, ambos procrearon dos hijos: Rose y Hugo Weasley. La primera es una Ravenclaw ya que posee la inteligencia de su madre aunque tiene un pequeño defecto, tiene el mismo sentimiento de sentirse inferior a los demás que era característico en Ron, por eso no es prefecta ni juega quidditch... ah~ espero que logre superarlo algún día; Hugo por otro lado es Griffindor, él sí tiene confianza en si mismo, demasiada, es un bromista como su tío George y le fascina las arañas —cosa que a Ron no le hace gracia— ¡hasta tiene una a la que llamó Toffy! La ironía de la vida, me dije cuando lo vi. Le cuesta Pociones y Encantamientos.

Me siento un poco mal al ver lo feliz que son, no porque sea egoísta, sino porque me gustaría estar allá... riéndome, divirtiéndome, jugando, llorando... con ellos. En fin, al menos tienen una estupenda vida aunque en ella no esté yo.


End file.
